Of Hellfire and Phasers
by SciFiGirl253
Summary: Johnny Blaze is in the future, on board the USS Enterprise. Found in a Cryogenic Stasis Pod (not one of Kahn's people), he was awoken under mysterious circumstances. No longer asleep, the Ghost Rider is itching to get some action. Johnny isn't so anxious...until he meets Kahn.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I do not own Star Trek or Ghost Rider. Wish I did, but that's not how things turned out.

**This story was inspired by an idea that my dear brother gave me. If you're reading this bro, I hope you enjoy it. Because it took a lot of work. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

Johnny Blaze was trying to die. He knew that with the power of the ghost rider, he could cheat death as many times as he wanted. But he didn't want to cheat death any longer - he wanted to die.

Roxanne was dead, she'd died in a car accident (no doubt the Devil had a hand in that). Now nothing in life was as beautiful as it had once been. Food tasted bland, being a superhero (of sorts) did not sooth his growing anger - and even motorcycles didn't appeal to him.

That was why he tried to die. But the Ghost Rider wouldn't let him, the contract wouldn't let him, and the Devil wouldn't let him do it either. Nothing could give him the satisfaction of death. So he decided on the next best solution, cryogenic stasis.

Maybe, this way, he would find at least be forgotten about. Besides, this way he was still filling out the contract with the Devil - he wasn't dying, just sleeping. For a really, really long time. And he could be called out of that sleep to do you-know-who's dirty work.

That was why, this day, he signed the paperwork that allowed him to be frozen. In a pair of boxers, he climbed into a cryogenic pod. The cold metal made his skin prickle. It was a welcome respite from the constant heat he felt as the Ghost Rider.

"You're sure you want to do this?" someone named Allegra Scott asked. She had red flowing hair that framed her face beautifully. "You can still walk out the door now, if you want."

"Darln'," Johnny said, in a soft tone. "I need to do this. More you than you'll ever know."

"If you're sure." He nodded, and gave her a little smile. She was the employee who had been assigned to him, the one who explained about Cryogenic Stasis and what not. She didn't know he was the Ghost Rider, but she did know the woman he loved had died. "See you in a hundred years. Maybe." She gave him a sad smile back.

"Maybe." He said, closing his eyes. He was ready for a nice, long nap. Or would it be sleep? "I'll buy you a drink next time we meet."

"You've got a deal." She said, and he heard her sigh. Opening one of his eyes half-way, he watched as she closed the casing to the cryogenic case. Through it, she peeked in at him once more. She stared at him for a moment, before giving him a little wave and then typed in something on a control panel. "Sweet dreams, Jonathon."

He gave a little wink, and closed his eyes fully again. Around him, the cold began to increase. Slowly, he started to get sleepy, and his eyelids started feeling heavy. Taking in a trembling breath, he wondered if this was really happening. He would be getting a welcome respite from his double life. For many years to come, there would be no Ghost Rider, no Devil, no bad guys….and no dead Roxanne.

With Cryogenic Stasis, they could induce dreams. So he asked them to induce one about his dead fiance, Roxanne. They complied, and when he finally fell asleep, he found himself in a world where he had taken Roxanne with him. He had gone to the tree, and taken her with him to run away.

Only this time, he wasn't a monster.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Trek or Ghost Rider.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"_I love you," Roxanne said, putting a hand onto his face. Johnny smiled, and turned to look at her. They were on a swinging bench outside, with the sun setting before them. Inside, their kids were already asleep. _

"_I know you do," He replied. She looked at him with bright, excited eyes. "That's why I'm taking you on a date."_

_She smiled at him again, and took his arm, leaning in to kiss him. But before her lips touched his, she recoiled, suddenly afraid. Her hands clenched on his arm and he gave her a confused look._

"_Johnny…" She said, eyes wide and frightened. "What's happening to you?"_

"_What do you mean?" He asked, looking down at his hands. They were fine. But...there was a strange feeling in his head, like he was having a killer head ache. "Do I have something on my face?"_

"_Fire!" She said, letting go of him and running towards the house. She ran inside, the door banging behind her. _

_Fire. Fire, on his face. The realization hit him and he knew what was happening. He was changing - the sun was setting, and he was changing. But he thought he couldn't change in Cryo…_

_Turning, he saw his reflection in the window. A skeletal face covered in hellfire flame stared back at him. He stared at the man before him in disbelief._

"_No." He said, reaching up to touch his face. Even his voice had changed. "No, no, no. NO!" _

_With a shout, he lunged for the window, and passed right through it. Into it, and out of this reality._

* * *

"Doctor," a strange feminine voice called. John was confused, disoriented. His body was getting warmer, the cold leaching from his body. Pain from being stiff for so long started to set in. But he wasn't supposed to hurt, not anymore. He was supposed to be asleep.

"Oh my - Jim get down here!" Another voice, this one male, yelled above him. A strange hand touched his face, opened one of his eyes, and blinded it with a light. Then a hand went to his wrist and held it, feeling for a pulse. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Closing his eyes tightly, he fought against being awake. "Get me a hypo, nurse."

"Yes, sir." the woman said again. Then something clicked against his skin and he went back into the world he knew.

* * *

"_Roxanne!" He cried out, back in the house. It was dark now, and uncomfortably cold. He face was no longer on fire thankfully. Glancing behind him, he saw that the window was broken, and the door firmly closed shut. Inside, the house was dark, and looked like it had only been lived in by one person. _

_Rushing to his fridge, he saw that the pictures of Roxanne and kids were gone. No where to be found, not in the trash, not on the floor. They were gone._

* * *

"ROXANNE!" He shouted, again in reality. Hands were holding him down, now. The cold of cryogenic casing was replaced by one of a much warmer mattresses table. Straps went across his arms, legs, and torso. He struggled against them, tugging and pulling. "ROXANNE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Give me the hypo!" A voice shouted. Instantly, something was poked against his skin, and he became sleepy again.

* * *

_He was back in the house. He was sitting in the kitchen, and he knew something was wrong. Frantically, he ran throughout the rest of the house, into the rooms where his kids had been sleeping, into the bedroom he and Roxanne had shared. _

_But no one was there. It was like they had never been together. Never ran away together…_

"_That's exactly how it happened, Johnny," A cold voice said. Turning, he faced the Devil. The demon's form took the shape of a businessman. Flawlessly smooth suit, black cane, cold eyes, slicked back hair - and of course his suitcase full of contracts. "You just chose to forget it, is all."_

"_No." Johnny said, stepping back. "No - you don't own me. I refused your contract."_

"_Then what is this?" the Devil asked, pulling out a contract that Johnny had seen before. It had a single drop of his blood at the bottom. "I can assure you, it's not my blood."_

"_It sure as hell ain't mine." Johnny stated. Smirking, Devil shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. "What's so funny?"_

"_You're constant denial of reality."_

"_This is reality."_

"_So. You. Say." Devil sighed, and moved towards him. "Our contract states that you will come to my aid when I call. You've done that, and now I need you once again."_

"_What is it this time - another one of your sons trying to kill you?" _

"_No." Devil said, sneering. He came close and whispered in Johnny's ear. "I need you to wake up from this dream."_

"_This isn't a dream." He said, pulling back. "This is real. Roxanne and the kids are around here somewhere -"_

"_Look." Devil pointed towards something in the distance. Out the window, Johnny could see it, a stone of sorts. "See what really happened to her."_

_Sweat breaking out on his skin, Johnny ran towards the grave, fearing what he would find. He hoped it was nothing, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He knew it was a grave, but he didn't want to believe it was her grave. It couldn't be._

_But it was. Her name was inscribed on it in bold letters. _

_**Roxanne Simpson,**_

_**Beloved Daughter.**_

_1972 - 2007_

"_No." Johnny said, falling to his knees. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true. But, deep down, he knew it was. She was dead. He was the Ghost Rider. And all this time he had been dreaming._

_A hand came down on his shoulder and the voice of Devil spoke by his ear. _

"_It's time to wake up."_

* * *

In a moment, he was back in reality. Blinking in the harsh white lights, he saw that he was in some sort of hospital. Only it had to either be a movie set or really high tech, because he didn't know what the hell kind of hospital looked like this.

"What the hell…?" He said, trying to sit up. Restraints stopped him, and he glanced down to see he was strapped to a table. This confused him more.

"So, you decided to wake up." A voice said. It had a southern accent. Not like his, though.

"Hello to you too," Johnny said, turning to find a man in a blue scrub and black pants looking at him. The guy was holding some sort of metallic device over him. In a moment, he clicked it shut and placed it on a table. "Mind telling me where I'm at?"

"You're on board the USS Enterprise." the man said, folding his arms and giving him a series look.

"I'm on a decommissioned Nuclear Warship?" John gave the man a confused look and looked around again. "Looks more like a high tech hospital."

"You're on a ship...just, not the one you're thinking of." The man said. Then he tapped a pin on his shirt. "Jim, he's awake."

"_On my way, Bones."_ a voice responded, making John's eyes widen. What the hell was happening to him. Was he still dreaming?

"This is one hell of a dream," Johnny said shaking his head and letting it fall back on his pillow. The man looked at Johnny with a look that could only be described as pitying.

"Wish it was, son." He said, sighing. Then he leaned back on the counter and waited. Closing his eyes, Johnny tried to sense if the Rider was still inside of him. Calming his breathing, he meditated, feeling for any abnormalities -

And he was hit with the painful flare of flame, heat, and rage of the Ghost Rider. Yes, he was still there, and he was angry that he'd been caged for so long. It wasn't natural, and he knew it, and he wanted out.

But Johnny refused to comply. At least, not now. He couldn't give in to the rage of the Rider now. Not until he could process what was going on. Until then, he'd put a hold on the Ghost Rider.

But he wouldn't wait forever.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Ghost Rider.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Bones," Jim Kirk said as he burst into Medical Bay. Close behind him, Spock followed. Jim stopped at the foot of the bio-bed, and glanced at the man laying there. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing in air calmly. "I thought you said he was awake."

"He was…" Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy said, looking over at the two senior officers. "Seems you took a bit too long to get here."

"That is unlikely," Spock said, cocking his head to the side, "As it only took us 5.34 minutes to arrive."

"Oh, is that all?" Bones said with a smirk.

"Judging by the tone of your voice -" Spock started to say. Jim interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"Enough. We don't have time for this." Jim said, folding his arms and glaring at the man on the table. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. "If he doesn't wake up naturally, I'll need you to do with a hypo."

"As a doctor," Bones replied, looking up at meeting his captain's gaze. "I advise against that. This man's had more medication pumped into him than I've ever seen before."

Spock glanced down at the man in question. He was breathing in and out to a rhythm. Much too rhythmically for sleep. Spock cleared his throat.

"Captain, I believe he is meditating."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Bones demanded, taken aback by the statement.

"Unknown. However, I could attempt to find out."

"Mindmeld?" Jim asked, looking skeptically at his first officer. Spock gave his captain a reluctant nod.

Bones' eyes went wide when Spock said this. He'd studied Vulcan physiology at the Academy, and knew that a mind meld was one of the most intimate of gestures. Not because it was romantic (it only was if the two doing it were romantically involved), but because it connected the two people. Their very souls were connected, until one or the other died.

"You sure about that?" Bones asked, looking skeptical himself. "We don't know where he's been, what kind of trauma he's been through…"

"Then it would be appropriate for me to meld with his mind." Spock said, glancing at his captain. Jim reluctantly nodded. He hoped to hell that this worked, and that both his first officer and the mysterious man came out of it unscathed.

Spock placed his hand on the man's face. His thumb went on his chin, and his other four fingers across his forehead. Closing his eyes and kneeling down so he wouldn't strain his back, Spock reached his mind out.

He could feel the other man's mind waiting, and when he entered his consciousness he found himself bombarded by intense emotions.

Pain, fear, anger, sorrow, longing, self-loathing and confusion greeted Spock. The half-vulcan nearly fell backwards at the force of it. It was all so much, and so intense. The pain and sorrow were very fresh, as if a hole had been ripped in his very heart. And the anger was boiling inside of his very soul…

Spock could feel the fire burning in his soul, and he had to fight hard not to be drawn into it. But the half-vulcan pushed through it, and found the memories of this man. With a mental sigh, he delved into the memories.

* * *

_"Johnny," Barton Blaze said to his son, beckoning to him. "Let me show you how to ride." Barton had a motorcycle with him, one that he'd made himself. It looked sleek and black - and purred like a kitten._

_Johnny Blaze was more than happy to obey his father. He'd always wanted to ride - and now he had the chance. Pulling on a helmet, he went to sit behind his father, and listened patiently as he explained the controls._

_But Johnny didn't need the lesson, he'd watched his father ride enough to know how to ride. When his father asked him if he wanted to try riding it, Johnny nodded enthusiastically. Smiling, he let his son sit alone on the bike, and watched as he flawlessly brought the bike to life. Then, in an instant, he was roaring out of the tent and into the carnival._

_Men and women dashed aside as Barton Blaze's daredevil of a son zoomed through the carnival. When he finally stopped, he was at the limits of the carnival. He looked out over the desert before him, wide and open and waiting to be explored. His heart soared at the thought of riding through the desert…_

_But reality brought him back to Earth as he remembered that his father needed him. Barton Blaze wasn't the daredevil he once was. That was why he was training his 13 year old son to ride._

* * *

_Roxanne Simpson smiled as she watched Johnny Blaze ride into the ring. He was going ride through a ring on fire with his father. Both of them on homemade motorcycles, and both of them wearing suits and helmets._

_She cheered as they roared their cycles to life and roared up the ramp. Both of them were riding from opposite sides, riding past one another as they went through the ring. Her breath caught as time slowed down and she watched them glide through the ring and land safely on the other side._

_When their bikes touched the ground, she leaped up out of her seat and screamed with joy. Around her, others did the same, only they did so because they loved watching the tricks. Roxanne did so because she loved Johnny Blaze, and he loved her. Actually, he was her boyfriend._

_Squeezing through the crowded seating area, she found her way back stage. Johnny was taking off his helmet and high fiving his father when she came in. He glanced her way as her feet crunched on the hay that littered the ground._

_"Roxy," He said, his face brightening. Sweat glistened on his brow, and he came to wrap his arms around her. "Did you see that?"_

_"Of course!" She said, hugging him back. "I wouldn't miss one of your shows for the world." He pulled back and smiled at her. Then he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. She smiled and kissed him back, letting her hands rake through his sweaty, short hair._

_"Ahem," Barton cleared his throat and leaned on his bike. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have another show to put on."_

_Reluctantly, the two lovebirds pulled apart. Roxanne let her hand brush along his cheek, and he leaned his cheek into her hand. She gave him a sad smile as she turned to leave. Her father was waiting outside for her, and he was not happy._

* * *

_"My father's sending me to live with my mother," Roxanne said on their next meeting. "He says your're a bad influence on me." She looked up at Johnny with tears in her eyes. He came to put his arms around her cradled her. "What are we going to do, Johnny?"_

_"I don't know…" He said, rocking her back and forth. He breathed in her sweet scent of wild flowers and baby lotion. He didn't want to lose her. What could they do?_

_"I don't want to leave." she stated, starting to cry. Her tears landed on his shoulder, and he pulled her back to look her in the eyes._

_"We'll figure something out, Roxanne." He said, sounding more confident than he felt. His eyes went from hers and searched the country side for a sign of some sort. They were in the graveyard, under a tree that was theirs._

_His eyes stopped on the road nearby, where his bike sat on the line between the grass and gravel. Suddenly, he knew what they would do._

_"We can leave," he said, pulling her out at arms length and pointing at his bike. "We can get on my bike, and ride out to wherever we want!"_

_"But…what will do for money?" Roxanne asked, wiping away her tears. She was always the practical one in the couple._

_"I have some money saved up from the shows. And I can make money doing tricks on my bike." He turned back to her and smiled. "What do you think?"_

_"Okay," She said, smiling. They had half a plan now, at least. "When should we leave?"_

_"Tomorrow." He said, "After the show, meet me here with a small bag of supplies. Then we'll leave this place and find our own way in the world."_

_"Okay." She said, her tears now dry. "I'll see you here tomorrow, Johnny Boy." He broke into a grin and pulled her in for a kiss. She gladly kissed him back, wishing that the moment would last a lifetime._

_But, of course, things like this never did._

* * *

_That night, Johnny had found out his father had cancer. Guilt and anger flooded him. Why hadn't his father told him? They told each other everything!_

_His hands shaking with anger, he had gone to the bike tent. Here, all of his and his father's cycles were kept. And it was here that Johnny began working on every single one of them to work out his anger._

_But tonight, it wasn't working. Swearing, he tossed down a wrench and pulled his grease stained hands through his hair. Why the hell did this have to be happening?_

_"Something bothering you?" a quiet, calm voice asked. Turning on his heel, Johnny's eyes saw a man in a suit. He smiled at Johnny, in a way that was most uncomforting. "I can help you…"_

_"I'm sorry, sir." Johnny said, turning on his Texan charm. "The carnival is closed right now. Tomorrow at 8 we open, though."_

_"Oh, I'm not here for a show, Jonathan." The man said, walking around the tent, his hand brushing against many of the bikes. "I'm here to see you."_

_"I, uh, I'm not sure I understand, sir." Johnny said, keeping his eyes on the man as he walked around._

_"I want to make you a proposition." He said, stopping at his father's homemade bike. It was the first one Johnny had ever ridden, and the one he intended to run away with Roxanne on. He glanced up at Johnny, a strange fire in his eyes. "It is one that I think you will not be able to refuse."_

_"Oh yeah?" Johnny asked, leaning back on a bike and smirking. "Whatcha got for me? If it's a new riding contract, I'm not interested."_

_"It's a contract all right, but not the one you're thinking." He said, pulling out a piece of paper from his coat. "This is a contract that can save your father."_

_"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked, raising his eyebrows. How did this guy know his father was dying?_

_"Your father has lung cancer, no?" the man walked towards him and outstretched the contract. "I can fix that. Sign this, and you won't have to worry about him dying of cancer any more…"_

_"And the catch?" Johnny asked, a hand reaching for the parchment. He paused an inch away from it. Deals like this always came with a price. Always._

_"All I ask in return," the man said, handing the paper to the boy. "Is that you do a favor for me in return."_

_Nodding, Johnny reached for what he thought was a pen at the top of the paper. It was a sharp pin, however, and pricked him on the finger. A drop of his blood landed on the parchment, and the man's eyes glowed. He swiped the paper back from Johnny, and then promptly disappeared._

_Meanwhile, Johnny himself felt strange. It was like he was burning up from the inside out. It started small, but reached out from his entire body. Screaming in agony, Johnny groped for something to put out the flame. But before he could, he blacked out. The pain was just too much. Just...too much._

* * *

The pain was too much for Spock as well. It burned him, seared his mind. It was like it was branding him, making him what this man had also become. With a scream, Spock pulled his mind away from Johnny's. And with it, he brought Johnny Blaze back into consciousness.

"Spock!" Jim shouted, pulling his first officer to look at him. "Spock -"

Jim's words were cut short by the fire in the half-vulcan's eyes. It was a burning, eternal flame that burned there. It wasn't human, it wasn't vulcan - it wasn't anything that he'd ever seen before. And in a moment, it was gone, replaced by the eyes of Spock.

"Captain…" He said, leaning on Jim's shoulder as he stood up. "This man is Jonathan 'Johnny' Blaze from the 21st century."

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Johnny exclaimed from the table. His eyes were wide and his face one of confusion. "And where am I? I know this ain't a boat - I've been on boats and they don't look like this!"

Jim glanced at the man, Johnny Blaze, and raised his eyebrows. This man was over 200 years old, and still alive and kicking. There was a lot he needed to know. Like, for instance, if there were others like him.

Raking a hand through his hair, Jim Kirk looked at Bones. The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Bones, let this man go, and get him a fresh pair of clothes." Jim ordered, tapping his comm. "Chekov, I need two security officers down in Med Bay, stat."

"Yessir." The accented voice of the young Russian responded. Jim looked down at his First officer and sighed. "Anything else sir?"

"Tell Uhura that she has the con." Jim said, leading Spock to a bio bed. "Mr. Spock is currently indisposed."

"Aye, sir." Chekov responded, and Jim heard the comm click off. He turned to Bones again.

"Get Mr. Spock top medical care. I'm going to need him later." Jim addressed the doctor.

"Captain," Spock said, attempting to get off the bed. "I can assure you that I am quite well."

"If the captain says stay - then stay." Bones said testily as he unstrapped Johnny. "Heaven knows you could use a rest."

"As a vulcan, I do not require as much rest a a human -"

"Then it's a good thing you're half-human." Jim said. "Stay here, Spock. I need you rested in case I need you for an away mission." Spock sighed quietly, and lay down on the bed obediently, then.

"Yes, sir." He said with resignation. Jim nodded and turned back towards Johnny Blaze. Johnny looked back at the captain with questioning eyes.

"Would now be the wrong time to ask questions?" Johnny asked, as he rubbed his wrists. Bones handed him a newly replicated pair of pants and shirt. Taking them, Johnny pulled the shirt over his head, and then quickly slid into the pants.

Jim couldn't help but smile. This man reminded him a lot of himself - he had attitude, charm, and a sense of humor. He thought the two of them would get along pretty well.

* * *

**For those of you waiting for Ghost Rider to make an appearance, fear not. Next chapter Spock will discover something absolutely frightening about Johnny Blaze and the anger in his soul. Meanwhile, Blaze himself will find that the 23rd century is full of guilty people with tainted souls. **


End file.
